Adjustments: Skimbleshanks
by HowAboutThat
Summary: The Jellicle tribe is at war and only the bravest of warriors can stand and fight, but when the best fighter falls how will the tribe survive? Who will take up the fallen ember and make it into a burning flame? [Rated: T for Violence & Character Death] [Pouncival-Centric, SemiDark!Pounce, OOC (B/C of Loss), OC Tribe/Characters]


HAT: *sighs* I know, I know: Another story?! Well, yes. No more except for the occasional one-shot most likely. Enjoy... I guess. *sighs* Why'd I do this?!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and the secondary tribe.**

(Note: I suck at battle scenes.)

* * *

"The Monjreks!"

All the Jellicles are now alert and the kits are surrounded by the warriors. A blue-black queen steps forward, blue eyes flashing with triumph as her warriors flood into the clearing. Each Jellicle gets into a battle stance, eyes flickering this way and that to be sure that the enemy doesn't come closer. The new goal is to drive the enemy out, but they'e more outnumbered than they previously perceived. A tall orange figure covered in brown and dark orange stripes steps forward, long brown tail lashing this way and that while his glass-green eyes flash with anger while his brown vest hangs on his shoulders and is splayed open, a sign that the Railway Cat is about to fight.

"So, Skimbleshanks," purrs the leader of the Monjreks. "You're willing to surrender in front of your tribe? And no decent fight either?"

Glass-green eyes narrow. "No, Beyond, I'm not surrendering... you see, as the Railway Cat I have a responsibility not only to the train, but to my tribe," explains the marmalade tom as his claws slide out. "I'll fight their battles for them!"

Beyond smirks, her cold blue eyes full of amusement. "Kill him."

The Monjreks surge forward to attack the Jellicle's best fighter at once. Skimble grabs the first cat to approach him and flips them over his back so that way the cat attacking from the rear will instead attack their comrade and this cat gets stabbed in the heart. The vested tom wastes no time in swinging the dead cat and knocking over those surrounding him before he ducks under a cat finding it smart to come from up high. There seems to be hope as the orange tabby takes down Monjrek after Monjrek.

Munkustrap moves forward to join the fight when Skimbleshanks flashes a look. "Stay back and protect the kits!" orders the cat of the railway train as his claws make a deep gash in the throat of a tom.

The silver tabby reluctantly moves back and watches as the older tom fights the battles for the entire tribe. _Why isn't he accepting help? Even just a few of us plus him will guarantee victory the way he's fighting._

It's almost an art as Skimble moves while fighting and makes the kills that he makes and Beyond's confidence can be seen faltering as she watches her warriors fall one by one. Already her tribe's numbers have been dramatically depleted by this one tom. The blue-gray queen disappears into the crowd and slowly makes her way to the fierce tom as he continues to fight like the minor wounds on his body aren't tiring him with blood loss and then everyone in the Jellicle tribe calls out too late as the Monjrek leader makes a killing blow on the fierce warrior who looks back at her in shock. This is like seeing a dancer moving beautifully only for them to crumble to the ground.

"Dead," she whispers, as if this were a training session before she pulls her claws out, covered in crimson and turns to the other Jellicles. "We'll be back..."

Skimbleshanks stands there for a second, as if not realizing that he's been fatally wounded, before he falls to his knees, making dust rise. The tribe rushes forward and an orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots falls beside the fallen warrior, chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as she pulls his head into her lap.

"Skimble," she breathes, looking at the wound in his chest and puts a paw over it in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Hang in there, Jelly and I'll just-"

He lifts his paw and his fingers brush against her cheek, causing her to silence. "Shh, it's going to be alright..." he whispers with a strained voice and giving his usual it-will-be-alright smile, though his lips have blood covering them and his teeth have a little seeping out. "There's no need."

She shakes her head. "No, Skimble, you have to live! Please, don't die."

His eyes soften. "I've always been there for you... I'll still be here for you."

"Uncle Skimble," Electra mutters dark brown eyes already shedding tears of sadness for the loss of her beloved uncle. "I don't want you go..."

"'Lectra," he mutters, before looking around and seeing even the oldest toms crying for him and he closes his eyes, grasping what thoughts would stay with him and the little bit that's left in him. He opens his eyes and looks each and every single one of them in the eye for what he's about to say. "First, tell Lyon that he's irritating, but... I love him... Now, listen... I know I've been a constant in all of your lives, but you know that with my reckless nature that this was bound to happen at some point... I don't want any of you to mourn me, and if you do, not for too long. I'll live on... through your memories and in your hearts... don't let the need of revenge cloud your judgement, I don't want you to avenge me. Just survive and make me proud by becoming the cats that I already knew that you would become... promise me? All of you?"

Slowly most of them nod, but Skimble, even when dying and his vision clouded, can see the one that doesn't with sharp glass-green eyes. Pouncival, who stares at him and has the need for vengeance in his emerald eyes while sadness strengthens it. Skimble can see this despite how hard his nephew tries to hide it.

"Promise me, Pouncival?"

Reluctantly his nephew nods. "I promise."

Skimbleshanks smiles and rests his head back on his sister's lap and looks into the sky. "Thank you... everyone..."

He does the last thing he can to protect them and closes his eyes so that they won't have to see his still vibrant eyes lose the life in them and become dead. A final breath and...

Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat is dead.

* * *

HAT: *dies*

Jenny: Jelly, get the defibrillator!

Jelly: Got it!

Jenny: Bomba, get the Barney videos!

Bombalruina: Yes, ma'am!

Jenny: Munkustrap, get the bacon!

HAT: *jumps up* Bacon?!

Skimble: Awww, did someone miss me?

HAT: *glares and throws a shoe at him* I can't stand you!

Skimble: Not only have you tortured me, but you _just _killed me. I think this should be the other way around.

HAT: *glares*

Jenny: Review while the rest of us get entertainment. Tugger, pass the popcorn, I think she's about to get the spear.

Tugger: Shh! *hands over the popcorn anyway.


End file.
